


Never Letting Go

by amaranthusmutt



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Comic, F/F, LIS, life is strange - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranthusmutt/pseuds/amaranthusmutt
Summary: Chloe visits Max after her death.





	

 

**This will be an updated comic! If you enjoyed it feel free to follow me**

**on social media for updates! I also take fan art requests!**

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/katyaszew) | [Tumblr](https://katya-is-here.tumblr.com/) | [Rules](https://katya-is-here.tumblr.com/rules) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCk3GqQcpAhiWc_Q5-Tiks-A) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/katyaszewczuk/)

 


End file.
